My Isaac and Lydia Tale So Suck It
by seekerofloststories
Summary: Tale of Isaac a Newly alpha wolf falling re- in love with Lydia as she was turn alpha by 2 (keeping those 2 identiys a sercet so read to find out) As they deal with the good and tough times of the pack along with surpise arrivals and halts in their realtionship. Enjoy the cliffhangers and in the end of all chaps. I will be hate. Ciao! Own Nothing Here
1. Chapter 1

I saw 2 bright red eyes coming out off the woods while walking to Isaac's car since he let me borrow it since my car broke down. I was alone and the eyes stood out profoundly in the darknes I knew what that meant and I ran as fast as I could but they cause after me and 1 of them end up biting me on my side then as I lay their they walk back off into the woods as they waited patiently. I'm Lydia Martin and this is my tale of how the impossible became possible from me going from my banshee self to alpha wolf and how the rag-tag team of alphas, betas, and omgeas became a pack.

* * *

Author Note:

Will evental change the title but you come up with any titles Pm me or send it in as a review but do tell me if you like the story since no one writes ABOUT ISAAC OR LYDIA! Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia's pov.

All I could remember from last night are 2 bright red eyes and me running from them then falling into the darkness. I turn over to see where I was then I felt this sharp ting of pain on my sides I look down to see what was the cause of my pain and I saw the bite I thought now I'm a newly turn werewolf since the mark wasn't black from rejecting it like it did when Peter bite me and I have now clue where I am and probably going to be late to school. Then I realized I was in my backyard just covered in dirt so I got up rush as I clean my self and bandage the wound and slip into a rosey pink strap-less dress along with my signature leather jacket that's black and put on a cute pair of pink ankle strap platform shoes then rush of to school.

Isaac's Pov.

"Scott, Stiles I'm serious this isn't like Lydia she never miss a class or been late to any of here classes before." "Isaac, stop worrying Lydia probably sick or something here." "Scott, even if she was sick she still would've come into school here I mean we've all seen here come to school with a fever her." "He got a point, Scott." "see even Stiles agrees with me here." "Oh look there she is why don't you just ask here whats up." Allison said since she was getting really annoy with our petty fight here and that's when I smelt something was wrong even Scott smelt it since he gave me that look that meant did you smell it too or is it just me here. I started to walk over to Lydia when suddenly...TBC

* * *

Author Note;

I would like your opinions here even if their rude 1 too since I want to become a better writer here and to do so I need you to love or complain about my work here. So please review thank!


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac's pov.

Lydia ran off in the other direction and left me thinking or real backing tracking on what I've done to piss her off when Scott, Stiles, and Allison all ask "What did you do to piss Lydia off causing her to run off?" "I don't know shit here!" I reply before I storm after Lydia.

3rd person pov.

"Whats his prob.?" "Truthful I don't know stiles." "Maybe he hasn't gotten over that crush he had on Lydia freshman year." "That could be true there" Allision says "So Stiles you have your answer." "No I don't all I have is a hypothesis." "Okay whatever all mighty one." Scott says causing Allision to giggle and Stiles laughing as Scott stare intensely at them.

Lydia's pov.

I don't know why I ran off like that so now there all going think something up nice going Lydia you might as well tell them you're an alpha wolf now since you got bitten by...That is when my train of thought was erupt by Isaac who was yelling my name down the hallway at me. Just act natural and maybe he'll go away "Hey Lydia are you okay? I mean you just suddenly turn pale and ran off for no reason." '' Sorry Isaac had to rush off to the girl's bathroom you know upset stomach." Isaac then start to blush this pretty rose-red color that made me start laughing suddenly he look all serious and mad "Hey don't be mad at me you ask here." As I butt bump him with and smile on my face causing him to smile. That is when things went south when his head snap to the right as his eyes glowed profusely red as the 2 alpha ...TBC

Author Notes:

Sorry it took me so long and all the idea well was dry and all along with all this homework being given out at school here.


End file.
